A Timeline Predicament (ON HIATUS)
by GamerWires627
Summary: When strange structures, filled to the brim with monsters, suddenly appear, and Hyrule Castle is suddenly surrounded by an impenetrable barrier, the New Champions know something's going on. But when people from different times appear, from even before 10,000 years ago, things get weird...


**I came up with this idea when I was just wondering, 'hey, what would it be like if the new BotW champions went through the five dungeons in OoT?' Aka, what would it be like if they split up and did the Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, and Shadow Temples separately, with minor changes.**

 **It also happened I was listening to Natewantstobattle's Songs of Time album.**

 **I had the idea all planned out, and was ready to write a story that had Teba doing the Forest Temple, Yunobo doing the Fire Temple, Sidon doing the Water Temple, Riju doing the Spirit Temple, and Zelda and Link teaming up to do the Shadow Temple.**

 **But then I began to wonder, why? Why would the champions do these dungeons? Then I decided that there had to be like, the Sages from OoT ending up in the BotW time or something.**

 **Then this happened.**

* * *

Malon had absolutely no idea what had just happened. One moment she'd been in the stables, the next she was standing in the middle of a grassy field. She saw a few wild horses off to the distance, all different colors.

There was a strange tower glowing blue off to the left, in the same direction as something she recognized as Death Mountain. And then... off in the distance, the far, far away distance, was a castle. A castle that heavily reminded her of Hyrule Castle, yet didn't at the same time. ' _What now?_ ' she still had no idea what she was doing, so she began to walk.

Suddenly, she heard a piano riff, and then a 'pi pi pi' sound. She looked down to see a red reticle on her chest, following the red line to see a creature that would likely haunt her dreams for weeks on end.

It resembled a giant spider, but with only six legs. It glowed a dark pink color, with blue in the place the reticle was coming from.

The 'pi pi pi' sound sped up until it stopped, the monster prepping to shot, any se- "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

 _Boom!_

"Wh-What?!" the creature was looking around, seemingly confused. In the sky soaring above her was a bird. Wearing armor (it looked like armor at least). And wielding a bow. ' _What?_ ' Come to think of it, the bird was much, much larger than a normal one, and sort of resembled one of the Loftwings from the old stories, except a bit more... person-like.

The bird landed, and Malon could see... he? she? they? was/were very tall, taller than her by quite a lot, which made him/her/them intimidating. Most Hylians were about the same height once they reached about eighteen years old- she, being seventeen (turning eighteen in about a month), had already pretty much reached her full height. Which was a bit short anyways.

The odd spider-like creature recovered, and then was rewarded with another explosion to the face.

The bird-person took her by the hand, and dragged her to a shady area filled with trees that the creature likely wouldn't be able to track either of them into. Once the spider-thing had recovered, it looked for them, then stalked away.

Malon let go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"You okay, kid?" the bird person asked her. From the voice, she could easily assume it was a male, which answered that question. He was as white as snow (something they didn't have a lot of in Hyrule), with golden eyes. He seemed to notice her staring at him. "What's wrong? Never seen a Rito before?"

' _A Rito?'_ she wondered.

She didn't know what those were.

"What's a Rito?" she found herself asking. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, as you can see, a Rito is basically a bird-person... but how would you not know this? If I had to guess your age, I'd say about sixteen. Did your parents not tell you anything about the races of Hyrule?"

Now she was getting a little annoyed. "Excuse me, but I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and I know the races of Hyrule! Hylians, Gerudo, Zora, Kokiri, Sheikah and Gorons!"

He raised his eyebrow again. "I think you're missing Rito and Korok. The Kokiri died out a long time ago."

Malon was speechless for a moment. "Well then, where's Rito village or wherever you bird people live?" He pointed northwest. "There isn't anything over there, though!"

It was easy to see he was annoyed with her, but instead of insisting Rito Village was northwest, he simply sighed. "Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. I need to meet Link in Hateno, and I'm already la-"

"You know Link?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes... why?"

"I know him too! Maybe he'll tell me why Hyrule looks so different." Malon said.

He obviously didn't buy it, and it was confirmed with his next words.

"Well, you can get to Hateno Village on your own. Goodbye." And then he took to the skies.

"WAIT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HATENO-" he was already gone. "...is..."

* * *

 **You guys probably know who the Rito was now... so, yeah. First chapter. Review if you liked it!**


End file.
